6 words to describe me?
by Trouble.With.Words
Summary: The host club get bored and decided to play a little game with one another. first OHSHC fic, hope you like it.sligtht yaoi. R&R guys!
1. 6 words

**6 words to describe me**

**Summary:**** the Host club get bored and make each other associated them with a word each. **

**Rated:**** K+ (may change)**

**Parings****: Any**

**A/N: Hey guys first OHSHC(finally!), I love it so much, anyway I got bored and came up with this idea after my friends showed me this little game. Hope you like it and please Review, I need the Critism, thanks*^^***

The host clubs door had closed for the day, marking the end of the week. The 3rd music room was now only occupied by its 7 famous members.

Kyoya was rhythmically tapping the keyboard doing his daily routine of checking the money the club had spent during the day and seeing how he could make a profit by exploiting certain member's to gain it back.

Tamaki was in his well known 'corner of woe' haven't been told by Haruhi that she didn't laugh at his joke because it just wasn't funny.

Hikaru was laughing at Tamaki, wiping his eyes as tears flowed down them. Kaoru was sitting passively thinking of certain things that had happened during the course of the week.

Hunni was eating a cake in the corner, while Mori sat obediently beside him, only grunting in response to Hunni's random questions.

All members had one thing in common that day...they were all bored but instead of going home they had to stay and tidy up, which all of them were too tired to do but were unable to go till it was done.

Tamaki stood up from his 'corner of woe' as a small nearly visible light bulb went off in his head. Tamaki ran over to Kyoya with a happy grin on his face, practically jumping up and down. Kyoya sighed slightly, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose with a slender finger as he turned to face his best friend. Tamaki took a breath and smiled dazzlingly, which was itself lost on Kyoya since he didn't care. Kyoya's lack of interest was unnoticed by Tamaki as he continued,

"Kyoya?" He said happily. Kyoya simply looked back coldly at him, knowing they were watched by the rest of the host club.

"Yes, Tamaki"

"I think to pass the time we all should..." Tamaki paused for dramatic effect, for saying to a slightly annoyed Kyoya "Play a commoner game". He waited in the awkward silence; waiting for a cheer for his brilliance...it never came. The other members looked anxiously at each other, not wanting to be stuck playing hide & seek or spin the bottle. Tamaki retreated back to his 'corner of woe' after 5 minutes of silence. The others looked at each other unsure what to do, they could,

Go along with his game but at the possibility of staying in the music room for the next 3 possibly 4 hours want appealing to any of them or

Walk away while Tamaki's back was still turned, avoiding the award confrontation but the chances of them all getting out unheard where very slim.

Kyoya felt 5 eyes burning into him to make the first move, reluctantly; he got up and made his way towards Tamaki. Tamaki looked on at the wall silently, repeating the process of ripping up paper for his 'hamster's' bed, while a depressing purple haze surrounded him.

Although Kyoya was Tamaki's best friend he hated this whole 'comforting' thing of their relationship. But hewas the best friend and as far as he knew this bit was in the job description. Kyoya took his second deep breath in the last 10 minutes as he looked down on Tamaki,

"Tamaki?" He asked tentivly. The blonde boy looked up with puppy dog eyes at his friend; Kyoya sighed and continued, "What do you want to play?" He looked away annoyed, Tamaki jumped up and hugged Kyoya before skipping happily to the rest of the group. Kyoya pushed back up his glasses and walked over to join them.

After explaining the rules of his new game, Tamaki ushered everyone to sit on the sofas. Mori seated himself in the middle of one of the sofas with Mori and Haruhi seated at either side of him. Kaoru sat in the middle of the other as Kyoya and Hikaru sat on either side of him. Tamaki sat on the arm of the sofa, so he was sitting beside Haruhi.

The rules were simple. Everyone's name was put into a hat, after someone picked out a name, each person would take it in turns to go around in a circle to say something they associated with that person. Pretty straight forward right...well we shall see...

Tamaki put the hat in the middle of the table, putting the wrote down names in it. Giving it a shake he pulled out the first name, he cleared his throat and read........

__________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Hiya, this was a originally a one-shot but I decided to do it bit by bit, because I'm tired and I didn't want to write any old thing just to finish it, No, I'm going to write it properly and take my time :D Please review, much appreciate and they make me write faster, thanks bye ******** x **


	2. about Haruhi

**Hey, thanks to anyone who's read this Fic, n I'm glad you like it. Also, much thanks to my reviewer...much appreciated. Anyway, here's the next instalment, hope you like it. Please, please review, there great motivation for finishing faster.**

Tamaki pulled his hand slowly out of the hat as everyone sat anxiously on their seats, secretly wanting to be picked but then again not wanting to know the answers.

"Haruhi" came Tamaki's voice breaking into everyone's thoughts.

"...great" Haruhi muttered under her breath. This day was not going well for her. Tamaki on the other hand looked at her with a dazzling smile, hugging her close and looked like he was somewhere else,

".....daughter" he said, looking proudly down at her. His eyes glinting with happy tears. Haruhi rolled her eyes, and looked bored in Tamaki's grasp. Hikaru stood up with an angry look on his face, his hands in his pockets. Kaoru held on to his sleeve, telling him to sit down, he struggled him off,

"Possession!"

"Excuse me!" said Haruhi standing up, both confused and hurt by the comment. Hikaru snorted,

"Your _Tamaki's_ possession!" He looked away at her glare.

"If it's okay with you Hikaru, I'd like to own myself thanks!" The mood could have been split with a knife, the tension was becoming unbearable. Until Hunni suddenly jumped up and hugged Haruhi, smiling up at her, and saying in his cute little voice,

"I think Haruhi is cute! no matter what she is" Haruhi looked down at the little ice breaker and ruffled his hair,

"Thanks Hunni....i think" Hunni and Haruhi sat down, with Tamaki and Hikaru where still standing, looking at each other, with unreadable expressions.

"Boys" came Kyoya's calm voice, as he slid his glasses up his nose, "If you're going to have a shoot out, I'd advise you to take it somewhere else" A familiar purple haze surrounded Kyoya, the two boys backed away slowly and took a seat at a nearby table. Kyoya smiled at his own influence, "Good, now say sorry",

"...I'm sorry Tono" Said Hikaru, standing up and extending his hand. He looked down and kicked an invisible rock with his foot. Tamaki wore a broad smile and picked up Hikaru in a bear hug,

"All is forgotten my friend" he put Hikaru down and smiled at him fondly, Hikaru had an annoyed/angry expression on his face as he went back to sit beside his brother. Tamaki took a chair from the table and straddled it, sitting between both sofas.

"Commoner" said Kaoru, with a small smile on his face and a cheeky glint in his eye. Haruhi looked both grateful for continuing the game but annoyed that her status was brought up.

"You weren't saying that when i brought you coffee" she muttered under her breath, Kaoru chuckled softly.

It was quiet for a while before Mori broke the silence,

"Small", she looked at him from around Hunni. Well it was all she was likely to get out of him. She sighed slightly as she realised that made only one person left, then realised that Kyoya was that one, she grimaced slightly, it couldnt be anything good or complimentary then. Slowly everyone turned to face him; he wore a small smile, before taking off his glasses, and cleaning them with a cloth from his pocket,

"..Original" He finally said, looking at her confused expression,

"Original?" She tiled her head to the side in questioning. His smile grew bigger,

"Well, how many girls do you know, join the Host Club and pretend to be a boy because they broke a vase trying to get away from us in the first place, I would say that that is pretty original, who'd you" Kyoya placed his glasses back on his face, pushing them up the bridge of his nose. Haruhi smiled too,

"Yeah...you'd have to be pretty original to do something that stupid, wouldn't you?"

__________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Hey, don't really think this is my finest work or anything, like it could have been better. I was a little stuck on the whole word thing actually. I must have re-written this chapter 3 times but I keep coming back to this draft. I'm sorry if it's not brilliant but I'll try better next time, I'm after getting obsessed with a new anime, so my minds not really here but Ouran is my all time favourite so I won't abandon this story now. If you even like it a little please review, if not well i hope you enjoyed this and will come back for more. X**


	3. about Kaoru

**Hi people, I'm glad you like my story and I'm glad the characters weren't too OOC, also, thanks to the reviewers,**

**coolblue110**

**Kaoru's Koishii and**

**liliac gurl,**

**They mean a lot guys thanks*sniffle*, also thanks to anyone who is still reading this, if you like this please, please review, there nice to have and it gives me a reason to finish this sooner, hope you like this chapter people...p.s i changed the rating because i don't want to worry about what i say, not because of this chapter, just in case you're wondering x**

Haruhi was looked relived that her turn had come and went, the only thing she was looking forward to was going home. Hikaru was glaring daggers at the wall while Kaoru looked a t him wearily. Mori was sitting passively beside Hunni, while Hunni was eyeing the cake at a nearby table. Kyoya looked irritably at his phone. Tamaki looked pumped and ready for action, as he stuck his hand into the hat for round 2. His hand came back up with a crisp piece of paper folded in it; he opened it up and read,

"Kaoru"

Kaoru looked up surprised but sat back and waited for the replies to come.

"Smart" said Haruhi with a small smile on her face. Kaoru smiled thankfully back at her.

"Young" came Mori's low voice, making everyone jump in surprise. Mori looked out the window absentmindedly unaware that everyone was looking at him. Hunni was jumping up and down on his seat, holding bunny protectively on his lap,

"Me next, me next....i think Kaoru-san is......" his smile and voice trailed off, as he spotted the cake on the table. He gazed at it longingly, slowly getting up, his eyes glazed over. Everyone looked on, not knowing what to do. Eventually Hunni stopped at the table and picked up the cake, his back to the group. He turned around slowly, with a big smile on his face, skipping over back to his seat, before looking up at Kaoru seriously,

"I think your sweet like cake" Hunni's serious expression remained, as his small cute voice carried eerily around the quiet room, "But i don't think i could eat you Kaoru-san...." He trailed off suggestively, causing Kaoru to shiver as Hunni found a spoon in his pocket and began to eat his cake aggressively. Kaoru flinched with each bit.

Tamaki was watching the whole thing, suppressing a shiver himself but wanting to get the game on to a lighter note, he continued,

"Well.....I" he laughed nervously "well i think that you are...very....sensitive?" he suggested tentivly; Kaoru raised an eyebrow but shrugged his shoulders. He looked up at Hikaru who was yet to answer. Hikaru looked back over his shoulder at his brother with a smile on his face,

"The obvious would be to say twin or something wouldn't it...." Hikaru screwed up his face in concentration, he clicked his fingers after 3 minutes, "....yin-yen!"

"That's 2 words" said Kaoru patiently. Hikaru shrugged his shoulders with an annoyed sigh,

"So, anyway....we're sort of like yin-yen and all that aren't we? Like 2 halves of a whole and all that...."

"Good and evil" said Kaoru with a smirk, "But i get your point" he patted his brother on the back. Kyoya was now centre of attention being the last to answer...again. He looked a Kaoru for a long time out of the corner of his eye, causing the younger twin to blush slightly,

"...Naive" Said Kyoya with a smirk on his face, Kaoru's blush grew deeper. Hikaru looked at Kyoya oddly. His eyes taking in both his brother and the Ootori.

"What do you mean by that?" Hikaru asked defensively. Kyoya merely shrugged,

"It's not my place to say but....well, let's just say it's one of my....observations" He slid his glasses up his nose coolly. As Kaoru blushed furiously beside him. Hikaru watched his brother suspiciously.

Haruhi coughed after a 5 minute silence,

"...ehhh, how about we start the next round?!?

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

**A/N: Was it just me or was i using way too much comma's? Anyway, Hey peoples, well again i don't think i did the best i could do, plus Kaoru is my favourite character, well, besides Kyoya, but i don't think i did either of them justice. Plus, i said this was a comedy...it's been way more serious than i would have liked; I'll try change that in future chapters. Also, just to mention that whole thing with Kyoya, well, I'm personally a fan of Kyoya x Kaoru so i couldnt NOT put something in there, even if it's mild. I'll let you decide what Kyoya meant though. Anyway, this was written in like half a hour so I'm sorry if it's a bit rough and ready, i just want to get onto the next chapter, I can't wait to have one complete story*excited squeal*, plus guys, your reviews are really appreciated, so stop by and leave a review, if not well I'm glad you stopped by anyway, bye peoples x**


	4. about Tamaki

Hiya guys, long time no see, sorry I sort of a banded fiction for a while but I'm (hopefully) back on track for my next ouran chapter. Now before I even start, I haven't watched our read ouran in ages so sorry if some of the facts are wrong or weird but just letting you know. Anyway I'll shut up and let you read chapter, my hope you like it^^

**Haruhi sensing the tension that was now lingering in the room, was now not eager to only go home but to make a dead line for the door, but fearing a air-deprived, love filled embrace from Tamaki decided to put up with the silence as she sank unnoticed into the sofa,**

**Tamaki not being as blind to other people's feeling as his own, sensed the tension rising higher, and on closer exception, the steam rising from Hikaru,**

**He rushed for the hat and cleared his throat, putting on his biggest smile,**

'**OK…round 3 people' he dug his hand deep into the bag, and pulled out another clean, white piece of paper. The group was now all fixed on Tamaki and his 'destructive hat' but were aware there 'little game' was entertaining all the less, sat back and prepared for the next name. They weren't prepared for this,**

'**MEEEEEEEEEEE!!!' squealed Tamaki, with an insanely bright twinkle in his eye, jumping around, making any prima ballerina proud. This should be fun.**

**Hikaru's angry exterior faded and his smirk was back on his face, he sat back in his chair with his arms behind his head, he looked over to see his twin doing the same. This was the round they were both waiting for. Haruhi threw them a look saying **_**'Play nice'**_

**Hunni taking this game seriously put a smile on and said 'I think senpai is very…..' The group could see the concentration in his face, and then his smile reappeared, 'Senpai is very Kind' He said happily turning his smile to Tamaki, who was blubbering and nearly floating on a 'boat' of tissues, he looked fondly at Hunni, and barely could say 'Thank you little one',**

'**Emo-ish' said Kaoru with a smirk, fully aware that he was breaking Tamaki's bubble. When they all turned to see his reaction, he was no where to be seen, his home of tissues deserted.**

'**He's over there…and your cleaning your own mess up' said Kyoya coldly from behind his glasses but the tell tale sign of a smile was there. They looked where kyoya had pointed. Tamaki was indeed there, stripping away let more paper for his 'hamster'.**

'**Come on Tamaki' said Hikaru, then with a mixture of sincerity and sarcasm added 'You know we love you no matter what…My Lord'. Tamaki was up in a short his calmness back and his smile bigger than ever. 'Happy Ootori' He whispered giving Kyoya a look. Kyoya pushed up his glasses up the bridge of his nose,**

'**Satisfactory' he replied with a smirk. 'Anyway, Tamaki carry on'. Though Tamaki didn't need encouragement for doing so, he nodded and sat down.**

'**Puppy' said Mori suddenly, causing them to jump all again. Tamaki along with everyone, besides Hunni (Who was nodding thoughtfully at this choice) else was shocked but not willing to go further into the matter,**

'**Thanks Mori' said Tamaki appreciative all the same. Mori remained blank but nodded.**

'**Expensive' said Kyouya, speaking up through the silence, remembering his last bill statement for the host club. Tamaki looked guilty but came to terms with it pretty quickly,**

'**Well a guy's got to have standards, what can I say' He said plainly, shaking his head. Behind his glasses Kyouya was shooting looks to kill, the tell tale sign of a purple aura was being to show, those closest were being to scoot away very slowly. Tamaki was indifferent.**

'**Blonde' said Kaoru who was now sitting on the floor, away from Kyoya's 'rays'. Tamaki was again put into his 'corner of woe', the atmosphere around him begging to turn black and white.**

**Haruhi, who was also floor bound gave him a look, but Kaoru shrugged his shoulders, **_**he upset Kyouya it was what he deserved.**_

**Haruhi looked annoyed, the more he spent in that corner the more time she spent in the room, she wanted to go home, so she sighed and prepared herself for what was the come, she had to make this better, for her sake at least,**

'**Daddy' she said wearily. Tamaki looked up and in ten seconds flat, was knelt down beside Haruhi, inches away from her face,**

'**What did you say?' He asked hopefully. Haruhi drew back from the sudden closeness, but sighed and repeated,**

'**My word is Daddy'. With that Tamaki had her up in his arms, swinging her around, muttering happily to herself. Haruhi however looked annoyed and angry, she thought everyone better be grateful for her act of heroism. But no, she only saw smirks and happy faces. She hated this game.**

**A/N: Hiya, I know it's a bit rough and ready, and I used a lot of big words there, go me heh, but hope you liked it and your critism is really needed, positive of course. And please review, I want to know it isn't all bad ^^ thanks guys (and gals) xxx**


End file.
